danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ibuki Mioda
Ibuki Mioda (澪田 唯吹 Mioda Ibuki) jest jedną z postaci występujących w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Ibuki nosi tytuł Superlicealnego Muzyka'' (超高校級の「軽音楽部」chō kōkō kyū no “keiongaku-bu”) W drugiej części gry Ibuki była jedną z osób które zachorowały na gorączkę rozpaczy. W tym samym rozdziale wraz z Hiyoko Saionji została ofiarą podwójnego zabójstwa, jej mordercą okazała się być Mikan Tsumiki. Bohaterka pojawia się ponownie w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Razem ze swoją klasą staje się częścią Superlicealnej Rozpaczy po obejrzeniu egzekucji Chiaki Nanami. Wygląd Ibuki to osoba o jasnej cerze. Posiada oczy koloru różowego. Wyróżnia się swoimi wyjątkowymi włosami, które mają kilka różnych kolorów: czarny, różowy, niebieski i biały. Część włosów jest związana w dwa małe rogi, które znajdują się na czubku jej głowy. Dziewczyna ma dosyć specyficzny styl. Ubrana jest w marynarski mundurek, oraz podarte zakolanówki w dwóch różnych kolorach (prawa jest różowa, a lewa niebieska). Posiada po sześć kolczyków w kształcie igieł i tunele w uszach. Ma także potrójny piercing pod ustami, a jej paznokcie są pomalowane na czarno. Nosi naszyjnik, czarną gumkę na prawym nadgarstku, czarno-różową mitenkę na lewej ręce wraz ze srebrną bransoletką i trzema srebrnymi pierścionkami. Jej buty są białe. Lewy but ma różową sznurówkę, a prawy - niebieską. Na lewej nodze posiada tatuaż - bliznę ze szwami, który w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy został błędnie ukazany na prawej nodze bohaterki. Jako członek Superlicealnej Rozpaczy, ubrania Ibuki są inne, posiadające więcej czerni. Pojawia się, nosząc obrożę z kolcami, oraz mając więcej piercingu. Kiedy została przyjęta do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, nosiła białą koszulkę z różowym krawatem, który posiadał na sobie x'y koloru pudrowego, czarną spódniczkę z cienkim paskiem i czarne zakolanówki. Miała na sobie także ten sam naszyjnik i buty. Osobowość Osobowość Ibuki można uznać za nietypową oraz wyjątkową. Jest jedną z bardziej optymistycznych osób w klasie. Wydaje się mieć w sobie dużo energii. Uwielbia rozmawiać, chociaż prawie zawsze kończy się to na odejściu od głównego wątku. Ma krótką pamięć, więc stara się zapisywać wiele rzeczy aby o nich nie zapomnieć. Bohaterka przez wielu uznawana jest za dziwną, ze względu na jej uwielbienie do wręcz niedorzecznych rzeczy. Ibuki nienawidzi rzeczy które są przez nią określane jako "nudne", przykładowo czytanie lub nauka. Często zdarza jej się burzyć czwartą ścianę. Kiedy jest wściekła posiada kilka werbalnych tików, jak na przykład wymawianie czegoś dwa razy. Będąc przerażona bohaterka podnosi głos, a z jej ust zaczyna wydobywać się piana. Prawdziwe przerażenie Ibuki należy jednak odróżnić od tego które sprawia dziewczynie przyjemność. Ibuki często brana jest przez fanów za postać biseksualną, ze względu na jej zachowanie w stosunku do innych postaci. Podziwia, a nawet uwielbia urocze dziewczyny jak zostało powiedziane w oficjalnym artbooku. Wydaje się często flirtować zarówno z postaciami płci męskiej jak i żeńskiej, robi to jednak tylko w formie żartu. Bohaterka uważa że "na świecie są ważniejsze rzeczy niż chwilowa bliskość fizyczna", tym samym ukazuje że nie jest zainteresowana romantycznymi relacjami. Ibuki jest również inteligentną osobą. Dała kilka rad Hajime, dotyczyły one przede wszystkim tego aby był sobą. Mimo że czasami stwarza pozory osoby nieczułej, jest ona niezwykle oddaną i opiekuńczą przyjaciółką. Bohaterka często mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie, a do reszty bohaterów odnosi się używając końcówki "-chan". Może to być uznane za zdrobnienie imion bohaterów. Zdolności Superlicealny Muzyk Przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, Ibuki była członkinią klubu muzycznego. Jedna z jej piosenek została uznana za najpopularniejszą i najbardziej dochodową w Japonii. Po tym zdarzeniu zdecydowała się opuścić klub, głównie ze względu na różnice poglądów które dzieliły ją i innych członków. Odmówiła grania tradycyjnej muzyki i zamiast tego chciała zostać przy Heavy Metalu. Wielokrotnie zostało wspomniane że bohaterka potrafi grać na gitarze i perkusji w tym samym czasie. Jest również uzdolnionym kompozytorem, sama napisała wszystkie swoje piosenki łącznie z hitem znanym w całym kraju. Historia ''Przed Tragedią Nie wiele wiadomo o dzieciństwie Ibuki, jednak wyznała że była bliska śmierci gdy jako dziecko potrząsała palmą po czym trzy kokosy spadły na jej głowę. Wiadomo też że była na nielegalnej łodzi, przy czym prawie skończyła w innym kraju. Jako nastolatka Ibuki uczęszczała do szkoły tylko dla dziewcząt, zwanej Shiba Academy. Była tam członkinią klubu muzycznego, z którego utworzyła zespół nazwany "Black Cherry". Będąc w klubie bohaterka napisała piosenkę która podbiła wszystkie japońskie listy przebojów, stając się jedną z najpopularniejszych i najbardziej dochodowych. Po tym zdarzeniu zdecydowała się opuścić klub, głównie ze względu na różnice poglądów które dzieliły ją i innych członków. Odmówiła grania tradycyjnej muzyki i zamiast tego chciała zostać przy Heavy Metalu. Zaczęła uczęszczać do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superlicealny Muzyk, w klasie 77-B. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Mikan, Hiyoko, Mahiru oraz Sato. Podczas spędzania razem czasu dziewczyny natrafiły na zwłoki w sali muzycznej. Okazało się że było to ciało młodszej siostry Fuyuhiko, która została zamordowana przez Sato. Kilka dni później Fuyuhiko w akcie zemsty zabił Sato. Śmierć koleżanki przeraziła Ibuki, bohaterka zaczęła myśleć że ona i jej przyjaciółki są przeklęte. Ta część życia Ibuki została ukazana w drugim rozdziale Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Odcinek 01 - Witaj ponownie, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei W sali muzycznej Ibuki prezentowała swojej klasie napisaną przez siebie piosenkę. Jej nowa nauczycielka - Chisa była jednak jedyną osobą która doceniała starania bohaterki, gdyż reszta uczniów nie mogła znieść występu. Ibuki wraz z resztą klasy zostaje poproszona przez Chisę o posprzątanie sali lekcyjnej. Po powrocie nauczycielka jest szczęśliwa widząc swoich uczniów czekających na nią w czystej klasie. Podczas rozmowy gdy bohaterowie mówią że właściwie nie muszą chodzić na lekcje tak długo jak mają swoje talenty. Chisa przypomina im że talent nie jest wszystkim, oraz że powinni skupić się na tworzeniu więzi między sobą. Odcinek 2 - Me nieczyste serce dla ciebie Pomimo tego że Ibuki nie pojawia się w pierwszej połowie odcinka, można założyć że była pośród tłumu oglądającego walkę Akane i Nekomaru. W drugiej połowie odcinka widzimy Ibuki grającą w grę wyścigową wraz z Hiyoko,Chisą oraz Chiaki. Przez chwilę była na pierwszym miejscu, jednak szybko została wyprzedzona przez Chiaki i Chisę. Bohaterka stwierdza że musi tylko użyć jednego z przedmiotów aby powrócić na pierwsze miejsce. Zanim jednak udaje jej się to zrobić Hiyoko wypycha Ibuki z trasy, przez co bohaterka spada na ostatnie miejsce. Zaczyna płakać w momencie w którym Chiaki i Chisa dojeżdżają do linii mety. Gdy autko Ibuki ponownie pojawia się na trasie, Hiyoko spycha je po raz kolejny. Podczas przerwy od gier cała klasa zajada się nikujagą przygotowaną przez Teruteru. Podobnie jak reszta klasy, Ibuki szybko odczuwa efekty działania afrodyzjaków, które Hiyoko w tajemnicy dodała do potrawy. W kolejnych scenach widzimy bohaterów odpoczywających w gabinecie pielęgniarki. Kolejna scena z udziałem Ibuki ma miejsce kiedy kolejnego dnia Chisa zebrała wszystkich uczniów w klasie, aby ogłosić że wybrała Chiaki na gospodarza klasy. Nikt nie kwestionował decyzji nauczycielki. Odcinek 03 - Pożegnanie z jakąkolwiek przyszłością Na samym początku odcinka Ibuki wraz ze swoją klasą przeszła obok Hajime grając na gitarze, gdy ten odchodził od głównego budynku szkoły. Później tego samego dnia, Ibuki i reszta odwiedzili park przy głównym budynku szkoły. Bohaterka grała na swojej 'powietrznej gitarze'. Gdy zauważyła że Peko i Fuyuhiko oddalili się od grupy by porozmawiać, skomentowała że to pierwszy raz kiedy się do siebie odezwali. Odcinek 04 - Melancholia, niespodzianka i zaginięcie Nagito Komaedy Przez śmierć Natsumi Kuzuryu oraz Sato, Ibuki zachowywała się inaczej niż zwykle. W ciszy siedziała w swojej ławce, gdy Chisa ogłosiła że kolejnego dnia rozpocznie się praktyczny egzamin. Na końcu odcinka Ibuki i jej klasa zostali poinformowani że Chisa została przeniesiona do kursu rezerwowego. Decyzja dyrektora była ostateczna, przez co uczniowie nie mieli innego wyboru jak pożegnać swoją dotychczasową nauczycielkę. Odcinek 05 - Początek końca Ibuki i reszta klasy zaplanowali przyjęcie niespodziankę dla Chisy po jej powrocie z kursu rezerwowego. Podczas przyjęcia można zauważyć że Ibuki jest niezwykle szczęśliwa widząc swoją wychowawczynię. Odcinek 06 - Beznadziejnie rozstrzygające starcie Gdy uczniowie przygotowywali się do przeniesienia się do klasy w nowym budynku, Ibuki zauważyła że Fuyuhiko i Peko zachowują się jak para. Podbiegła do nich pytając czy coś jest między nimi. Teruteru zaczął z tego żartować, więc lekko zirytowana bohaterka 'przypadkowo' poślizgnęła się kopiąc przy tym Teruteru. Podczas przenoszenia sprzętów do nowej sali Akane spytała kiedy Nagito powróci do klasy. Chisa wyjaśniła że niedługo, po czym stwierdziła że wszyscy muszą za nim tęsknić. Bohaterom jednak w ogóle nie brakowało Nagito. Odcinek 07 - Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Gdy Hiyoko pyta o miejsce pobytu Mikan, Ibuki wyjaśnia że wyszła gdzieś z Ryotą. Odcinek 08 - Najgorsze możliwe pojednanie Gdy Nagito powrócił do klasy uczniowie wyrazili swoje niezadowolenie, tłumacząc że mieli nadzieję na powrót Mikan. Po usłyszeniu tego Nagito wyjaśnia że widział ją w dystrykcie zachodnim. Słysząc to bohaterowie natychmiast pobiegli jej szukać. Odcinek 09 - Chisa Yukizome się nie uśmiecha Po tym jak uczniom nie udało się odnaleźć Mikan uznali że Nagito podał im fałszywe informacje. Wchodząc do sali Chiaki opowiedziała wszystkim że Chisa jest w niebezpieczeństwie, wszyscy zgodzili się pomóc. Ibuki nazwała ich misję ratunkową 'Operacja: Odzyskiwanie naszej nauczycielki'. Nagito stwierdził że operacja ma spore szanse na niepowodzenie, a wtedy cała klasa skończy martwa. Chiaki i Ibuki zaczęły przekonywać innych że wcale tak nie będzie, na co Nagito odpowiedział że chciał tylko przetestować ich nadzieję. Aby uratować prawdziwego Ryotę Mitarai, Superlicealny Oszust ujawnił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Ibuki była najbardziej zszokowana ze wszystkich, jednak ostatecznie dość szybko to zaakceptowała. Ibuki wraz z klasą opuścili główny budynek podążając w kierunku kryjówki Junko. Wpadli jednak na paradę. Zostali zaatakowani przez uczniów kursu rezerwowego, którzy sądzili że gdy część utalentowanych osób zginie zwolni się miejsce w ich klasie. Nekomaru i Gundham pomogli reszcie uciec, podczas gdy sami zostali z tyłu dając im czas na uratowanie Chisy. Szybko dotarli na miejsce. Ibuki zamartwiała się o swoją wychowawczynię, Chiaki przekonywała ją że wciąż nie jest za późno aby jej pomóc. Odcinek 10 - Uśmiechnij się do rozpaczy w imię nadziei Uczniowie dalej biegli w głąb korytarza. Gdy znaleźli się na na jego końcu, drzwi stojące przed nimi gwałtownie się otworzyły ukazując dwie pary oczu w ciemnościach, przez co Kazuichi zaczął krzyczeć. Wszyscy odczuli ulgę widząc że należały one do Gundhama i Nekomaru. Spotykając przyjaciół całych i zdrowych Ibuki stwierdziła że pozostaje im tylko uratowanie Chisy. Mikan przewodząc grupę natrafiła na ogromne, czerwone drzwi na końcu korytarza. Nacisnęła przycisk otwierający je, po czym cała klasa weszła do środka. Gdy znajdowali się wewnątrz na ekranach pojawiło się wideo ukazujące egzekucje Chiaki Nanami. Ibuki chciała pomóc przyjaciółce, jednak podobnie jak reszta klasy nie mogła się poruszyć. Gdy tylko Chiaki odnalazła "cel" swojej egzekucji, otworzyła drzwi za którymi widziała Chisę i swoich przyjaciół. Wyciągnęła rękę w ich stronę, w tym samym momencie z ziemi wydobyły się kolce na które upadła bohaterka. Widząc to na ekranach cała klasa zamilkła. Stracili całą swoją nadzieję i stali się częścią Superlicealnej Rozpaczy. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Ibuki i reszta uczniów wrócili do swojej sali lekcyjnej, odbywając ostatnią lekcje przed ukończeniem szkoły. Chisa stwierdziła że była dumna z bycia ich nauczycielką, po czym zaczęła czytać list który przygotowała wcześniej. Gdy skończyła uczniowie zaczęli bić jej brawa. Po przemówieniu zapalono czerwone światło, przy czym Chisa zaczęła płakać. W oczach uczniów pojawiły się spirale, i każde z nich opowiedziało co mają zamiar zrobić po ukończeniu szkoły. Ibuki obiecała że 'użyje swojej muzyki by uczynić świat szczęśliwym'. Po ostatecznym pożegnaniu, Chisa aktywowała bombę aby sfałszować śmierć całej klasy 77-B. Późniejsza narracja Chisy dowodzi że Ibuki pomogła rozprzestrzenić rozpacz po całym świecie. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prolog - Witamy na wyspie! Hajime spotyka Ibuki w supermarkecie, gdzie przedstawia się bohaterce. Ta jednak przerywa mu, twierdząc że nie czuła żadnego entuzjazmu w jego słowach po czym przedstawiła się energicznie pokazując jak Hajime powinien to zrobić. Później bohaterka zaczyna komentować supermarket. Gdy wszyscy uczniowie zebrali swoje pierwsze 'Fragmenty Nadziei' poprzez zapoznanie się, Usami zbiera wszystkich na plaży gdzie otrzymują od niej prezenty. Rozdział 1 - Przeznaczona rozpacz Podobnie jak reszta bohaterów, Ibuki została zaproszona na przyjęcie zorganizowane przez Byakuyę. Była naprawdę podekscytowana na myśl o przyjęciu, dopóki nie okazało się ono być miejscem pierwszego morderstwa. Dzięki swojemu talentowi Ibuki była w stanie rozpoznać głosy wszystkich po tym jak zgasło światło. Jej zeznanie stało się ważnym dowodem w sprawie oraz pomogło bohaterom odnaleźć mordercę. Rozdział 2 - Morze i kara, zbrodnia i kokosy Hajime spotyka Ibuki nad basenem. Bohaterka próbuje napisać nową piosenkę, aby zapomnieć o czasach kiedy była częścią zespołu. Ibuki prosi Hajime aby powiedział jej gdy znajdzie dla niej jakąś inspirację. Jeżeli gracz w tym momencie posiada specjalny przedmiot, Ibuki wpadnie na pomysł zorganizowania przyjęcia na plaży. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Hajime wraz z Ibuki, Mikan, Chiaki, Akane, Peko, Sonią oraz Nekomaru organizują pokaz fajerwerków. Kazuichi i Hajime wpadają na Ibuki oraz Mikan przed restauracją. Dziewczyny czekały na kilka innych osób, kiedy Kazuichi zasugerował że powinni razem pójść na plażę. Ibuki stwierdza że powinni zaczekać na resztę w restauracji, podczas czekania zauważają Hiyoko biegnącą z płaczem w stronę mostu prowadzącego na centralną wsypę. Kazuichi pyta czy Hiyoko miała iść z resztą dziewczyn na plaże, Mikan odpowiada że zaprosiła ją jednak odmówiła, Ibuki dodaje że nie była jedyną osobą które nie chciała iść pływać z grupą. Mahiru także odmówiła wspólnego wyjścia. Po tym jak wszyscy zjawiają się na miejscu Kazuichi idzie do plażowego domku aby wziąć z niego parasole. Plażowe przyjęcie zostaje przerwane przez odnalezienie ciała Mahiru. Ibuki, Peko, Chiaki oraz Sonia udają się do plażowego domku po tym jak Kazuichi oraz Hajime odnaleźli ciało Mahiru. Później zostaje ujawnione że Mahiru zaprosiła Ibuki, Mikan oraz Hiyoko aby porozmawiać o grze 'Twilight Syndrome'. Ibuki odmówiła ze względu na plany dotyczące plażowego przyjęcia. Ibuki okazuje się występować w 'Twilight Syndrome' jako postać nazwana "Dziewczyna C". Rozdział 3 - Uwięzieni przez woń oceanu Jeżeli na początku rozdziału trzeciego gracz posiada przedmiot 'Zabawkowy Aparat' Ibuki wraz z Chiaki oraz Hiyoko zorganizują występ ku pamięci Mahiru. Ibuki grała na gitarze i śpiewała, Chiaki grała na trójkącie, a Hiyoko tańczyła podczas gdy Hajime robił zdjęcia. Później tego samego dnia Ibuki zaprasza Hajime na nocny pokaz fajerwerków. Protagonista pyta czy będą oglądać je sami, Ibuki mówi jednak że będą z nimi Chiaki, Sonia, Mikan, Akane oraz Nekomaru. Gdy Fuyuhiko powrócił do grupy, Ibuki zaprosiła wszystkich do hali muzycznej by świętować powrót do zdrowia Fuyuhiko. Bohaterowie spodziewali się usłyszeć spokojną piosenkę, gdyż jej tytuł brzmiał "Kimi ni mo Todoke!". Piosenka jednak okazała się być niezwykle głośna, co przeraziło wszystkich nawet Gundhama który stwierdził że jego chomiki nie wytrzymają czegoś takiego. Hiyoko była jedną osobą której podobał się występ Ibuki. Następnego ranka Ibuki zaczęła dziwnie się zachowywać, okazało się że ma gorączkę. Monokuma ujawnił że jest to kolejny motyw, choroba znana jako 'gorączka rozpaczy'. Ibuki, Nagito oraz Akane zostali nią zarażeni, objawy jednak dla każdego z nich były inne. Na skutek choroby Ibuki staje się niezwykle naiwna i zdecydowanie bardziej poważna. Mikan zaproponowała że zajmie się trójką chorych, Hajime i Fuyuhiko postanowili jej pomóc podczas gdy reszta bohaterów miałam zamiar przenocować w motelu na trzeciej wyspie, w obawie przed złapaniem wirusa 'gorączki rozpaczy'. Mikan zachorowała na 'gorączkę rozpaczy', a w jej przypadku objawami było przypomnienie sobie rzeczy, których pamiętać nie powinna. Przez to ponownie stała się członkiem Superlicealnej Rozpaczy, zamordowała Ibuki próbując upozorować samobójstwo bohaterki. Hiyoko jednak weszła jej w drogę, co skończyło się dla niej tragicznie. Epilog - Dzień przed przyszłością Podobnie jak większa część bohaterów, Ibuki jest jeszcze w stanie śpiączki. Osoby które przetrwały morderczą grę czekają aż ona i reszta ich przyjaciół się wybudzą. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Prawdziwy Świat Po wybudzeniu się Nagito, Ibuki wraz z resztą klasy wsiadają na statek płynący do głównej siedziby Fundacji Przyszłości. Relacje Hiyoko Saionji Ibuki wydaje się lubić Hiyoko, i jest zdumiona tym jak dużo Hiyoko właściwie płacze. Mają podobny gust muzyczny, co zostało ukazane w rozdziale trzecim Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Ibuki zagrała tam jedną ze swoich piosenek, a Hiyoko była jedyną osobą, której podobał się jej występ. Nie licząc tego że Hiyoko często obraża Ibuki, wydaje się być do niej przyjaźnie nastawiona. W drugim rozdziale Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''zostało ujawnione że Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mikan, Mahiru oraz Sato przyjaźniły się przed rozpoczęciem gry. Podczas pobytu na wyspie Hiyoko oraz Ibuki zostały zamordowane przez Mikan. Mikan Tsumiki Przed tragedią, Mikan była jedną z najbliższych przyjaciółek Ibuki. Ibuki oraz Mahiru były jedynymi osobami, które zwracały się do Mikan po imieniu. Niezdarność Mikan często rozśmieszała Ibuki, bohaterka nigdy jednak nie miała na myśli nic złego. Uważała nawet że Mikan wygląda uroczo kiedy jest zawstydzona. W ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair ''zostało ukazane że Ibuki troszczy się o Mikan, gdyż była pierwszą osobą która pobiegła za nią gdy ta uciekła przez Nagito. Ibuki wybaczyła Mikan wszystko co zaszło między nimi w trzecim rozdziale gry, nie zaczęła traktować jej inaczej ze względu na to że Mikan zamordowała ją w Neo World Program. Relacja tej dwójki pozostała bez zmian. Między bohaterkami jest ogromna ilość różnic, pomijając ich wręcz przeciwne charaktery mają również zupełnie inny gust muzyczny. Ukazane jest to gdy Występ Ibuki niezwykle przeraża Mikan. Pod wpływem 'gorączki rozpaczy' Mikan wybiera Ibuki jako swoja ofiarę, głównie przez to, że dzięki chorobie stała się niezwykle naiwna. Ibuki jednak puściła całe to zdarzenie w niepamięć, i bohaterki pozostały dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Mahiru Koizumi Mahiru była jedną z przyjaciółek Ibuki przed tragedią. Podobnie jak do reszty grupy, Ibuki zwracała się do niej po imieniu. Mahiru biorąc z niej przykład robiła to samo. Mahiru wydaje się być zrażona dziwnymi zachowaniami Ibuki, jednak mimo tego uważa ją za przyjaciółkę. Nie przepada za muzyką Ibuki, a za każdym razem kiedy bohaterka zaczyna grać Mahiru zatyka uszy. Ibuki czuła się winna śmierci Mahiru w Neo World Program, ze względu na to, że odrzuciła jej zaproszenie. Sato Sato była jedną z przyjaciółek Ibuki, jednak tym co odróżniało ją od reszty było to że pochodziła z kursu rezerwowego. Bohaterkom nie przeszkadzało to i spędzały razem sporą ilość czasu. Chodząc po szkole natrafiły na ciało Natsumi w sali muzycznej. Kiedy Sato wyznała że zamordowała Natsumi, została zabita przez Fuyuhiko w akcie zemsty. Cytaty * “"I", "Buki", "Mio", "Da"! Złóż to razem i co otrzymasz? Ibuki Mioda! ” * “Perkusja jest świetna, bo możesz zwyczajnie w nią uderzać. Nie musisz nawet czytać nut!” * “Wierzę że odnalezienie siebie oznacza zaakceptowanie tego że ciągle się zmieniasz.” * “Więc, członkowie yakuzy naprawdę rozcinają sobie brzuchy. Mogłabym użyć tego jako inspiracji do piosenki, nazwę ją... "O mój Boże, tu wszędzie jest krew!” ''(Do Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) * “Zieeeeew, przez nudę robię się śpiąca...To oznacza że staje się kopią Chiaki! Czy to źle!?” * “Czy to może być...Ta sama pani Sato która lubi biały ryż!?” (O Dziewczynie E) * “Tak jak myślałam! Zostałam wybrana przez bogów!” Ciekawostki * Ibuki (唯吹) można przetłumaczyć jako "Jedyny Oddech", Mioda (澪田) z kolei oznacza "Pola ryżowe na wodnych drogach". ** Wszystkie cztery znaki kanji używane do zapisania jej imienia są połączeniem znaków używanych w imionach czterech protagonistek anime "K-On!". ** Urodziny bohaterki przypadają również tego samego dnia co jednej z dziewcząt z anime "K-On!". Dzieli je z Yui Hirasawą, a przypadają one 27 listopada. * "X" znajdujący się na jej portrecie żałobnym jest ułożony z pałeczek od perkusji. * Na obecną chwilę znane są tytuły dwóch piosenek Ibuki. "Kimi ni mo Todoke!" oraz "I Squeezed Out The Baby But I Have No Idea Who The Father Is". * Zwracając się do pozostałych bohaterów Ibuki używa końcówki "-chan", której zazwyczaj używają młode dziewczyny w stosunku do swoich bliskich przyjaciółek. Może to być spowodowane tym, że bohaterka przez rozpoczęciem nauki w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei uczęszczała do szkoły przeznaczonej wyłącznie dla dziewcząt. ** W anime "K-On!", bohaterki również uczęszczają do szkoły przeznaczonej wyłącznie dla dziewczyn. * Mundurek Ibuki, związany różową wstążką jest podobny do mundurka, który nosiła Sayaka Maizono. Warto zaznaczyć, że talenty obu bohaterek są powiązane z muzyką. ** Jeden z beta projektów wyglądu Ibuki jest również niezwykle podobna do wyglądu Sayaki. * Bohaterka przyznała, że zabroniono jej wstępu do sześciu różnych bibliotek ze względu na jej zachowanie. * Ibuki jest jedną z postaci, które zostały uznane za postacie LGBT+. ** W oficjalnym artbooku napisane jest, że Ibuki uwielbia urocze dziewczyny. ** Widok Mikan w zawstydzających pozach niezwykle podoba się bohaterce. ** W rozdziale pierwszym, Danganronpa 2, Ibuki trzymając Peko za rękę opowiadała, że byłaby zdolna do zakochania się w jej "cichych słowach". ** Bohaterce nie zależy jednak na bliskości fizycznej, zdecydowanie ważniejszy jest dla niej kontakt emocjonalny. * Jeden z portretów Ibuki jest nawiązaniem do Pinokia. * Jest jedną z postaci mówiących o sobie, w trzeciej osobie. Pozostali bohaterowie to Monaca Towa, Angie Yonaga, Tenko Chabashira i Gonta Gokuhara. es:Ibuki Mioda ru:Ибуки Миода fr:Ibuki Mioda pt:Ibuki Mioda en:Ibuki Mioda Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair